Secret Serranades and Realization Ramifications
by djchika
Summary: Once More With Feeling, Angel style.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silly Serenades and Realization Ramifications   
Author: djchika   
Fanfic Notes: Set the day after Provider. The + indicates songs. First song is to the tune of Going Through The Motions.   
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made  
  
Fred sat in the lobby watching the stairs. It was nearly noon and Angel and Cordelia still hadn't come down. She smiled when she remembered the way the three of them looked the night before. It wasn't the first time Angel, Cordelia and Connor had looked like a perfect family. It wasn't the first time Cordelia and Angel had looked so perfect together either. It made Fred wonder why the two of them can't just admit their feelings for each other. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to sigh and started singing instead.   
  
"+Every single time the same old questions,   
I wonder what goes on inside?   
Still what I feel 'bout this strange arrangement,   
is something there is real,   
something there is right+"   
  
Standing up Fred walked into Wesley's office where Wes was trying to make Gunn play chess with him. She glances back at the lobby then at Cordy's desk.   
  
"+I've been making notes as I watch them both,   
just waiting till they know.   
That they've developed these emotions.   
Something oh so right.   
But no one seems to want to take a part+"   
  
Wesley stares at the chess pieces, contemplates his next move then starts singing too.   
  
"+I have always thought that it was nonsense,   
but now I may have found a thing.   
I know it seems insane but the other day he,   
he gave her a ring.+"   
  
Gunn shrugs. "+Maybe it doesn't mean a thing.+"   
  
Wesley stares at him incredulously. "+And I'm the tooth fairy king.+"   
  
The three of them start singing as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.   
  
"+They stick really well like Angel's gel,   
but lately we can tell.   
That they've developed these emotions+"   
  
Gunn echoes. "+Developed these emotions.+"   
  
"+Closer to the heart.+" Fred adds walking towards the two of them.   
  
Gunn grins at Fred.   
  
"+Fred, girl, you lookin hot in tha- ow!+"   
  
He glares at Welsey who's acting as if he didn't throw the chess piece at him. The phone rings and Wesley stands up to get it.   
  
Fred doesn't notice their antics and just keeps on singing.   
  
"+Will they just deny forever?   
Refuse to see what they have together.+"   
  
Wesley puts the phone on the desk. "+There seems to be a call for Ang-+"   
  
Fred stands up abruptly.   
  
"+I'll get him. I hope they're not asleep.+"   
  
Fred walks out of the office still singing   
  
"+Angel and Cordelia.   
With Kye-rumption and Moira.   
I know I shouldn't be, a really nosy bee.   
I just want them to see, their love!+"   
  
After the last line Fred stops when she realizes that they were just singing. The two guys stare at her a bit shocked as well. Fred turns back to them. "We were just singing weren't we?"   
  
"Yeah." Gunn agreed both surprised and amused.   
  
Wesley took off his glasses and started wiping them off. "On key, amazingly enough."   
  
Fred just stands there a confused frown on her face. She then notices the phone off its cradle. "Oh, um, I'll go get Angel."   
  
She hurries up the stairs leaving Gunn and Wesley to wonder why they were singing and how in the world they had managed to actually sing well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The song in this chapter is Tara's I'm Under You Spell. Thanks to cookie-dough for noticing. :-)  
  
It was perfect. The metaphysical laws of the place was somewhat like that of Pylea. The sun posed no threat to him and aside from him being technically dead it was as if he was normal. Just another average Joe. The place was completely still, as if there were no other people but him, Connor and Cordy. Cordelia was sitting on a blanket under a tree holding Connor. A picnic basket lay open beside her.   
  
"Hey, Angel." She smiled at him rocking Connor in her arms. "Come on the food's getting cold."   
  
Angel walked towards them feeling absolutely at peace. Before he could reach them a ring of fire erupted around the tree and the blanket. "Cordelia! Connor!" Angel rushed towards the ring prepared to pass through it but some unseen force prevented him from going farther. Frantic he pounded on the invisible wall. He could see Cordelia and Connor safe and seemingly unaffected by the fire. He was in the perfect place with two of the most important persons to him and he couldn't even reach them.   
  
Angel gasped awake, breathing heavily even though he didn't need to. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Angel watched as Cordelia stir in her sleep but didn't wake up. The dream was still in his mind but having both Cordelia and Connor close was calming him down. Cordy curled closer towards Connor and a lock of hair fell across her face. Angel brushed it gently away. A smile flitted across Cordelia's face making him smile as well.   
  
"+I've always felt so at home   
When I see the smile on your face   
A warmth inside of me grows   
And I know that this is my place+"   
  
He paused for a second listening to Cordelia and Connor breathing. Then started singing again.   
  
"+I know that this is right   
Forever with you at my side   
There's something I should tell   
I want to set it free   
Lay it bare for all to see   
If this would just end well   
Then you Connor and me   
Could live forever happily+"   
  
Gazing around the dark room Angel frowned. The curtains were drawn tight to prevent sunlight from coming in and burning him into ashes. His gaze landed on Cordelia and Connor. Two people of the light who was enduring the darkness fro him.   
  
"+I dreamed a world so different   
A fairytale kingdom somewhere   
I was the knight in armor   
And you were the princess so rare+"   
  
He stared at the beautiful face of his seer, his best friend. The face that he would give anything to see smile.   
  
"+But then I was shown   
Something I always have known   
There's something I should tell   
But I can't possible be   
Because this just can never be+"   
  
Angel remembered a dream he had of Buffy and him getting married. It started almost happily but ended the same as this dream.   
  
"+I know this story well   
How painful it can be   
Destroys so much so easily   
So this can never be+"   
  
The soft knock on the door startled Angel. He got out of bed slowly making sure not to jostle Cordy and Connor. Halfway to the door he stopped when he realized that he was just singing. Not only was the fact that he was singing was weird, but it was even weirder that he had actually managed to sing reasonably well. Another knock, a little louder this time, forced Angel out of his thoughts. He opened the door finding Fred on the other side.   
  
"Angel. Sorry to wake you up but there's a call for you downstairs."   
  
"Oh, um thanks." Angel closed the door behind him then followed Fred downstairs. "Hey, Fred none of you just burst into song did you?"   
  
Fred turned to him, eyes wide. "Yeah. Did you sing too?"   
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah. It was weird."   
  
"It was, wasn't it? At first it was only me singing then Wesley and Gunn joined in. We mostly sang about you-" Fred stopped remembering Angel's reaction when she told him about his and Cordelia's kye-rumption. "Nothing important but we all sang well so that was a surprise. It was kind sort of like a musical, with the parts laid out and everything. What did you sing about?"   
  
Angel glanced back up the stairs then continued walking. "Just stuff. I'd better get that call and we should probably research. Just incase."   
  
Fred watched Angel carefully sure that something was up but she also knew that sometimes it was better to keep your mouth shut. Shut about the thing you're not supposed to talk about that is because no one can really keep their mouth shut for long. Unless of course someone taped it shut or if you didn't have a mouth. "I'll go look for Lorne. He might know something."   
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Angel replied. Something was up and he was pretty sure it wasn't good. He wasn't really worried about the singing. He was worried about what he had sung about and the problem it could have caused if Cordelia had been awake to hear him. 


End file.
